


In Interest

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi likes to be tied up. Thankfully, Saguru is more than okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Interest

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” Saguru murmured against the soft skin of Shinichi’s temple.

 “Pff, no problem.” Shinichi smirked. “Hey, actually thank you since I sought you out.”

 “You don’t mind?” Saguru’s fingers stopped on Shinichi’s shoulder. Shinichi rolled his eyes. This was the third time he’d asked.

 “It’s a bit kinkier than usual, true, but I wouldn’t be here if I minded.” Shinichi hooked a bare leg around Saguru’s knees to pull him closer. “Now you got me into this position so do something about it.”

 “Ok.” He stared a moment longer. “Ok,” he said again. “You realize that a scenario very similar to this has played out in my mind frequently in the months since coming into acquaintance of our friendly thief?”

 “Yes, Hakuba. Do I have to call this off?”

 “No!” His left hand, left supporting him on the bed curled into a fist around layers of sheets. “It’s just you _look just like him_.”

 “Or he looks like me,” Shinichi said. “Do you want me to role play or something?” He raised one eyebrow looking completely at ease under Saguru with his arms handcuffed loosely above him head to the headboard. “I could probably do a decent portrayal.”

 Saguru shivered. “No,” he said licking his lips. “I’d rather you not bother. It’s best not to mix the two of you up anymore than my brain already does.”

 “Now that this is settled, can you please do something?” Shinichi was flattered that Saguru took the time to examine him top to bottom after he handcuffed him, but really, enough was enough. He’d been frozen long enough for Shinichi to start losing interest, and that was with his arms cuffed and a naked blond on top of him. He’d been more than patient.

 Saguru leaned down for a kiss, warm and light compared with the heated kisses leading up to this. His right hand moved from Shinichi’s face to his shoulder and up to where the handcuffs held his wrists in place. He traced the metal, warm from Shinichi’s body, and breathed shakily through his nose. He liked the feeling of keeping Shinichi in one place. He liked that Shinichi was there willingly even more. It was something that would never play out with Kid no matter how many fantasies he had. He shifted back for another look and, yes, still very sexy. Shinichi had lean build with muscular legs from years of soccer and running after criminals. He looked a lot like Kaito, which was part of the appeal. Saguru could acknowledge that with minimum guilt. But Shinich was different enough that he could keep them separate. Muscular legs where Kaito would have more arm muscle, a bit shorter torso than Kaito as well, not quite the same gymnast’s build, hair softer and smoother, and sharper expressions that showed how he was feeling in the moment instead of layer upon layer of masks. It was the openness that emblazoned the body beneath him as Shinichi. There were several scars along Shinichi’s torso. Knife wound, gunshot, various tiny white lines from scrapes and shrapnel that spoke of a dangerous life. Saguru never ran across that much danger. When it came to confronting the criminal he preferred to let the police do their jobs with his data supporting their actions.

 He leaned down to kiss Shinichi’s collar bone and up his neck to his ear. Shinichi’s breath sped up and the handcuffs clinked from an involuntary shudder all the way up his arms. Saguru unhooked Shinichi’s leg from his. “A challenge for you,” he whispered.

 “Mm?” Shinichi tilted his head to give Saguru better access to the sensitive spot of skin where his ear met his jaw.

 “Hold still.” Saguru lowered himself just enough to brush tantalizingly against Shinichi from hip to chest. He tried not to feel smug when Shinichi gasped and immediately tried not to arch up against him.

 “Seems a bit unfair,” Shinichi panted. He could feel Saguru’s dick less than a hand span from his own and if he just moved his hips a bit to the right… Not moving made his awareness that much more maddening.

 “If I didn’t specify, you would control the pace,” Saguru reasoned. “And that would ruin the point of the cuffs in the first place.” Shinichi liked control. But he’d come to Saguru wanting to give that control up, and Saguru was intent on carrying that out. He smirked. There was something wonderfully intoxicating about having someone beneath him and being in control. The opposite also had its appeal, but Saguru liked this. He liked it a lot. His dick twitched against Shinichi’s hip and Shinichi squeaked, caught by surprise.

 Saguru’s smirk widened and he started to move down the length of Shinichi’s body, taking his time to explore each patch of skin that caught his attention. Shinichi was ticklish in the stretch of skin from his pectorals to his armpit and along the inside of his elbows. The handcuffs clanked and jangled as Shinichi flinched away from the itch of Saguru’s fingertips. Saguru dug his fingers into Shinichi’s hips to remind him not to move. He got a muttered swear word and a scowl for it, but Shinichi held still and Saguru avoided any spots that seemed to get a tickle response. He watched Shinichi’s face, cataloging his reactions. Touching his nipples did nothing, but biting them made Shinichi’s breath catch in the back of his throat. Teeth, Saguru noted, were a good thing, and he bit lightly leaving trails of round tooth marks and hickeys down Shinichi’s torso. Nipping the skin around Shinichi’s bellybutton earned him an actual growl of frustration and a short, aborted, upward twitch of hips. Saguru grinned and did it again.

“Are you going to tease me to death?” Shinichi panted. He stared at the ceiling and his hands were clenched into fists holding on to the metal circle of handcuffs the best he could. His knuckles were white and there was a fine tremble from arm to shoulder. It made Saguru want to kiss him, but that would mean leaving the warm comfort of Shinichi’s thighs pressing into Saguru’s torso.

 “I’m not done exploring yet,” Saguru said. The hand planted on Shinichi’s side dipped lower, trailing hip bone and toward Shinichi’s well-muscled ass.

 “H-hey!” Saguru palmed on cheek and squeezed. “…that feels weird.”

 “Does it?” Shinichi had a half frown on his face like he wasn’t quite sure if he liked having his butt touched or not. Saguru tried touching lightly to see if that made a difference. Shinichi wrinkled his nose. That would be a no to butt touching. Hmm. He seemed to like having the hollows of his hipbones stroked though. One of his scars stretched near there, and the skin around it was extra sensitive as if Shinichi subconsciously avoided touching the area. Saguru traced the scar with the tip of his tongue. Shinichi whimpered as the motion dragged his erection against Saguru’s chest. It left a damp trail. “I’ll just have to explore elsewhere.”

 Shinichi shuddered. “Nngh.” Words were a lot harder with Saguru’s breath and voice ghosting over his hip.

 Shinichi’s legs weren’t sensitive. They took too many beatings from years of soccer for Saguru’s touch to do much for him, but _Saguru_ liked them. They were muscular and solid and very very male. Shinichi glared at Saguru as lightly callused fingers pressed the arch of his foot.

 “You could give me a foot massage later if you want. Now _touch me_ already.”

 It was enough teasing, Saguru decided. He slid one hand up and swiped his thumb against the head of Shinichi’s cock. Shinichi choked one whatever additional commentary he had as all breath went into a thin, needy whine. When Saguru moved forward until his torso was settled between Shinichi’s legs, one of Shinichi’s ankles hooked around Saguru’s back, holding him there.

 Saguru stroked Shinichi’s hip bone as he leaned down to breathe against Shinichi’s erection. The whine turned into a shuddery moan. Saguru smiled as he licked the tip and tasted the precome. Shinichi tried to buck into the touch, his cock jumping at the stimulation.

 “Is this ok?” Saguru asked. It was always better to ask, even if all visual cues gave an obvious answer.

 “ _Yes!”_ Shinichi gasped. His knee hooked around Saguru’s shoulder. His heel dug into the center of Saguru’s back. The handcuffs rattled as Shinichi fought the instinct to touch. When Saguru looked at his face, the blue iris of his eyes was almost lost in his pupils. Saguru took a last second to steady himself—he was _not_ going to come from that sight like the hormonal teen he was. Really. He lowered his head.

 While he knew the mechanics of giving a blow job, in reality it was a lot of multi tasking. Concentration on holding Shinichi’s hips steady, relaxing his jaw and throat, using tongue but also suction… and not to forget trying not to come. He realized somewhere between testing how much of Shinichi he could take in and deciding deep throating was not an option, that Shinichi had moved when he’d told him not to, but by that point it hardly mattered.

 Saguru ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of the head. It made Shinichi’s ongoing moans rise in pitch. When Saguru reached between Shinichi’s legs and brushed behind his balls, pressing against his perineum, the leg on Saguru’s shoulder spasmed and Shinichi choked out broken words. “Shi—fu—ah, Sagur—uuu!”

 Saguru couldn’t hold back his own moan. It was intoxicating to have the ability to turn one of the most intelligent people of his acquaintance into a panting, moaning, writing mess. He was so hard it hurt, and if Shinichi didn’t come soon, Saguru wasn’t sure he would be able to keep up the concentration of pleasuring the other detective while not touching himself. The bed was not enough friction to get off on.

 “Shhhhit!” Shinichi hissed, tensing. His whole body jerked, his hands trying to pull free as his legs tightened around Saguru, holding him in place against his crotch. Shinichi’s cock twitched hard in Saguru’s hand and mouth before hot, bitter fluid hit the roof of Saguru’s mouth. He tried not to gag or swallow, and instead it dripped and dribbled from between his lips onto his hand and Shinichi’s pubic hairs. The legs, solid, hard muscle, held him trapped as Shinichi shook and made small hissing gasping sounds. Saguru felt a bit disappointed that he couldn’t see Shinichi’s face from that angle. _Next time_ , he thought, if there was a next time.

 Shinichi went limp, and Saguru pulled back, wiping his face on the back of his hand. Shinichi was still sprawled between him, eyes closed, slick with sweat, and looking thoroughly debauched. Saguru’s neglected cock ached. He had never been this hard.

 He closed his eyes and replayed the last few minutes, the way Shinchi’s body moved, the sounds he made, and Saguru came after only four rough strokes along his dick. His mind went to the blissfully blank in between space of post orgasm, and when he opened his eyes again, Shinichi was watching looking satisfied.

 “Could you free my hands?” he asked, voice still deeper than usual. Feeling utterly content, Saguru nodded and leaned over to the bedside table for the keys before freeing Shinichi’s arms. That was about all the more movement he had energy for. Saguru flopped on his side to Shinichi’s right.

 “Mmm~!” Shinichi stretched out his arms, rubbing feeling back into his wrists. They had thin, red marks that would turn to bruises soon enough, but he looked too satiated for Saguru to feel to guilty about that. He watched with the half-interest that was the most he could muster so soon after orgasm as Shinichi sprawled next to him. “So.” Shinichi elbowed Saguru lightly in the ribs. “Is that what you’d do to Kid if you got him in your bed?”

 Saguru raised one eyebrow and smiled. “Imagining it? No, I would treat Kid very differently. For one I’d gag and blindfold him before starting anything or he’d talk my ear off and read every move I made. Then I’d bring him to the edge of pleasure with every skill I know before riding him until he screams through the gag.”

 Shinichi gaped. He had one arm halfway in the act of reaching for a blanket that was forgotten in the confession. Saguru snorted at his expression and offered a grin.

 “Then once we recovered I’d untie him and go slow and tender because as much as he annoys me I care far more than I should.”

 “Huh.” Shinichi flipped a corner of the blanket over them both to ward off chills. “You know that’s a kinkier answer than I was expecting considering you took me up only on light bondage.”

 “I will admit I suppress a lot,” Saguru conceded. He was a bit pink as he thought about what he just said. “And I have had a lot of time to fantasize.”

 “I can tell.” It was warm and comfortable with just the bare skin on their sides touching. Saguru felt his eyelids drooping as the energy crash that came post-orgasm demanded sleep. “Saguru?”

 “Hmm?” Saguru felt Shinichi shift close enough that Saguru could feel Shinichi’s hair tickling his neck.

 “Thanks. I had a good time.”

 “Mm.” Saguru’s eyelids won the battle and slid closed. He smiled. “Anytime. This was pleasant.”

 “Yeah. Maybe next time we can convince Kid to join.” 

 Saguru laughed. He was too tired now, but it would definitely show up in his fantasies at a time he could better appreciate it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 DC_Yaoi kinkmeme for the prompt: Saguru/Shinichi - bondage; Shinichi likes to be tied up.
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty sure this is a fic I did NOT post to FF.net for the obvious. Eventually all my fic will be on AO3, hopefully. It's a bit time consuming as I hope to line edit for anything I missed the first time I posted. (The funny thing is I'm writing another fic for this pairing right this very moment and it's not even a pairing I ship much. Go figure.)
> 
> Characters can be as old or as young as you want to imagine, but as I pictured this as after Shinichi returns, he'd be at least 18 and therefor not underage.


End file.
